Cold Turkey
by sting12
Summary: Coming back from a mission, Paris ends captured by men that he helped put away. Will Paris be able to escape and get to Jim and the others? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Mission Impossible.


Setting: On way back to a place the gang is going meet up, Paris ends up with an accident. Men that he helped put away, grab him and decide to do a little torture. Will Paris be able to escape and get to Jim and the others?

It had been a long and tiring last mission, however Paris was glad that the IMF had given him and the others a much needed vacation. A month in Switzerland sounded great, and Paris was on his way there to meet Jim and the others at Jim's house he had been given. They had offered him a ride there, however he declined deciding it was nice enough to ride his motorcycle across the mountain side. Coming around a curve, Paris stopped spotting the sign noticing he still had a while to travel, but would make it there by nightfall. Continuing on down the road, Paris was unaware that there was a car following him.

Inside the car were a couple of men, one who had been put away by Paris just a year. Spotting Paris was completely by accident; however the man wasn't going to let him get away, "Make sure when he crashes it doesn't injure him. I want him in a good shape for what I have in store for him."

The driver nodded to the man, "Yes sir, I will make sure of that."

The head man nodded smiling a wicked smile not able to contain his excitement that he was going to have Paris right where he wanted him. Paris on the other hand had just noticed the black car and was wondering what its intentions were. Deciding he should probably lose them, Paris began looking ahead but only noticed trees and road. Figuring he could probably go in between the trees, Paris wasn't given a chance as the car speed up behind him. The car rammed the side of the bike causing Paris to lose control as both the bike and him landed in the small ditch. Losing consciousness, the last thing Paris saw were two men leaning over him.

It was late in the evening and Jim plus the others were all gathered in the house worried about what had become of Paris. Knowing he should have been there by now, Jim began to wonder what had happened to him.

Barney was thinking the same thing, "What do you think happened to Paris?"

"I don't know but he would have been here by now." Willie stated.

Jim nodded, "I know and he knows to check in or if he's going be late he would have let us know."

"We will need to let IMF know Jim." Barney stated.

Jim shook his head, "No, I'm not going let anyone know until we find out what's happened to him. Plus we are here for a month on vacation which gives us time."

"What should we do then?" Willie questioned.

Jim pulled out a map, "We will give him at least until tomorrow morning to show up. If he hasn't by then, I want you two to start searching the road that he was coming here by. I will stay here just in case he calls."

Willie and Barney both nodded knowing even though they would start searching in the morning, neither one of them were going to get any sleep.

Paris awoke finding himself in a prison cell that looked to be in an old building of some kind. Remembering the men standing over him, Paris looked around but noticed he was the only one in sight. Getting up Paris stretched his legs and body glad to find nothing had been broken in the crash. Wondering who the men were or why they had taken him, Paris sat on the cell floor knowing he would have to wait. Thinking he could escape, Paris searched his body realizing all his things had been taken. Leaning up against the wall, Paris hoped that he would either get a chance to escape or that Jim and the others would find him. Knowing there might be a listening device around, Paris began to search the cell but found nothing. Admitting defeat for the moment, Paris paced around the cage not stopping until he heard a door open. Four men came in stopping right in front of the cell. Paris recognized the head man as Maur, a man he had put in jail just last year. The next one looked like a scientist while the other two seemed to just be bodyguards or henchmen.

"I see you are enjoying your little cell. I'm glad because you will be here for quite some time." Maur spoke.

Paris looked at the men knowing he was trained not to give anything away, "Who are you people? Why was I brought here?"

The scientist smiled, "I believe you are in no position to be asking questions. However since it seems all the names in your wallet are forgeries; then I would suggest you tell us your real name."

Paris remained silent staring at Maur and the scientist. When he didn't respond, Maur spoke instead, "I told you he is difficult, although for what's in store for him means he can be as difficult as he wants."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paris questioned.

The scientist looked towards Maur who nodded, "Well in any other case we would keep it secret but since you're eventually die, it doesn't matter. You see we have been working on making a stronger dose of Morphine."

Paris felt his heart sink but kept calm, "So what I'm supposed to be your little lab rat?"

Maur smiled wickedly, "Yes, since you aren't going to tell us your real name and I know you're the one that put me away a year ago in that damn prison. I'm going to let my friend here inject you with morphine every few hours and see how long that strong body and mind of yours lasts. Boys grab him."

Paris felt his body tense prepared to fight the two men that were to grab him. As the men entered the cell Paris began to punch and kick at them managing to get a few blows at them, however their punches were stronger. Being caught off guard by a third man coming into the cell, Paris felt his air being rushed out of his lungs from a punch to the stomach. Dropping to his knees, Paris was grabbed by two men being held tightly. As the third man rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, he noticed the scientist filling up a syringe with morphine.

Trying to struggle made the men hold on tighter as the scientist approached him tying an elastic band around his arm letting the veins pop up. Watching the needle, Paris felt the sting of it entering into his arm before the liquid was pushed in. At first Paris hoped he could withstand the effects but soon felt his body going limp and his vision starting to go blurry. Feeling the men letting him go, Paris tried to stop his fall but his body seemed to betray him as he collapsed onto the floor. The cold floor felt good, but he felt as if it was moving under him and his heart was pounding in his chest. Trying to get up, Paris found dizziness wash over him as he clinched his eyes tight. Hearing the cell door open and shut along with a door, Paris knew he had been left alone to suffer.

The morning didn't come soon enough for Willie and Barney as they set off in search of Paris or any traces of what could have happened to him. Going along the same road he was taking, Willie and Barney began searching marks on the road or anything that looked out of place. After searching for a few hours, they were about to contact Jim with no information until Willie spotted something shinny in the trees. Stopping the truck, both got out realizing it was Paris's motorcycle. Looking around for Paris, they didn't find any traces starting to fear the worst which was that he had been captured by enemy hands.

Willie pulled out the little communication device they had, "Jim, we found Paris bike. However he isn't anywhere to be found."

Jim could be heard sighing on the other end, "Bring his bike in and look around see if you find anything that could help us find him."

Barney took the device, "What happens if he's in enemy hands Jim?"

"Then we get him back and find the reason why. I'm not letting him be through." Jim stated.

Both men agreed knowing they didn't want to see Paris gone from their team, having become like a brother to them and Jim. Getting Paris's bike into the truck, they began searching around for anything that could help them, but they came up empty handed. Deciding to head back to Jim's place they got into the truck driving back feeling a little defeated by knowing it wasn't the end just yet. Getting back into it, Jim met them at the garage where they placed the truck. Asking if he had heard anything from Paris, Jim shook his head wishing he had.

"I think we need to start searching around town inside any empty buildings or where ever we can think of." Jim stated.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll mark a few marks on the map that might be good places to search." Barney stated.

"Then we will go out again and start searching." Willie stated.

A few hours passed before they went out in search of Paris knowing they were going search every square inch of the map they had, not knowing how much Paris was suffering at the moment.

Paris slowly opened his eyes, his mind feeling fuzzy which made him unable to concentrate of what was going on around him. Although is vision was somewhat still blurry, he could tell he was still in the cell. Trying to push himself off the ground failed as it felt like his body had betrayed him. The room felt as if it was moving underneath of him, and Paris had to shut his eyes to try remind himself he was probably not moving. Paris felt his stomach turning inside him hating the feeling that he was experiencing knowing this was Maur's way of getting revenge. Hearing the door opened, Paris managed to lift his head spotting the same men as before coming in. Noticing a syringe in the scientist hand, Paris shook his head trying to will his body back. The men came into the cell heading straight for Paris grabbing onto his arms. Paris tried to fight them off but knew it was no use as his mind was cloudy. Holding him tight, the scientist came placing the elastic band around his arm once more. Once the scientist found the right vein, he injected Paris with some more morphine before the men left the cell.

It didn't take too long before Paris felt the effects enter into his bloodstream once again. The guards left him where he sat allowing him to succumb to the drug once more. Paris knowing that it would be useless to fight the drug, allowed it to come over him as he fell asleep on the cold cell floor. Paris found that every time he awoke, the men or scientist would come in to inject more of the morphine in to his system. Wanting to get away from the place, Paris tried to think as much as his mind would allow. Fighting the drug as much as he could, Paris knew the next time they came he would make an attempt to escape. Not having to wait too much longer, Paris heard the door open as he acted like he was still out of it. When the two guys went to grab him, Paris used all the strength he could muster punching them where it hurt the most. Grabbing one of the man's guns, Paris stood up trying to keep his legs moving.

Pointing the gun at the two men on the ground, and towards the scientist Paris reached out his empty hand, "Give me the syringe!"

The scientist nodded handing it to him as Paris placed it in his pocket before making his way out of the cell. Locking the cell door behind him, Paris threw the key across the room before stumbling for the door. Not seeing Maur anywhere in sight, Paris noticed his belongings on the table. Reaching for the little communication device, Paris made his way outside. Noticing his hands were shaking, Paris put the gun into his pocket before pushing the button on the device.

"Jim..." Paris called out praying there was an answer.

Jim who had the others searching for days began to lose hope of finding Paris, however knew Paris was strong and that he would find a way to contact them if he was able. Having the guys mark off each building they had, Jim was looking over what they had left to search when he heard his name being called.

Recognizing the voice as Paris, Jim looked around but didn't spot him. Realizing it was coming from the communication device; Jim rushed over grabbing it, "Paris! Paris can you hear me? Where are you?"

Jim heard Paris sigh on the other end, "It's good to hear your voice Jim. I'm not sure where I'm at, some old warehouse."

"Alright I have Barney and Willie out searching for you. I'll call them and we will track down where you are. Just stay put." Jim stated telling Paris all this while he was rushing out to his vehicle.

"OK Jim." Paris replied.

Noticing he sounded tired, Jim began to wonder what he had been through the past few days. Turning on the tracking device that was in each of their communications, Jim noticed two dots together knowing that was Willie and Barney. Spotting one dot off to the corner, Jim knew it had to be Paris.

"Willie, Barney. Paris just called; I've located him about a mile from your location. I want you two to start heading there, I'm going there myself."

Following the map, Jim arrived at Paris location in less than thirty minutes. Pulling out a gun he had hidden in his car, Jim parked it before spotting the warehouse. Slowly making his way up to it, Jim was stopped in his tracks by a moan. Looking around Jim found Paris leaning up against a tree holding a gun however Jim could see it was taking Paris a lot of energy to hold it. Moving slowly towards him, Jim held up his hands.

"Paris, its Jim. I'm here to help you." Jim spoke slowly.

Paris looked up at Jim trying to smile and focus but his vision was still somewhat blurry, "Jim is it really you? I'm not seeing too good at the moment."

"Yes it's me Paris. Barney and Willie are on their way. Now how about you tell me what's been going on." Jim asked coming over to help Paris to his feet.

Paris got to his feet but would have fallen if it wasn't for Jim holding him up. Starting to move Paris began telling about Maur and the others inside and how they had injected him with morphine for the past couple days. Jim listened as he kept Paris walking and talking until they started to get to where Jim had parked his car. Hearing a gun clicking, Jim turned around with Paris spotting Maur right behind them.

"Well would you like at this. I should have known the leader would come for one of his people. Paris has quite liked his stay here. I would hate to see him leave." Maur smiled.

Jim kept his hold on Paris but felt his anger building knowing this guy was having pleasure at seeing Paris in pain, "I'm getting him out of here and away from you."

"Not on my watch you're not." Maur stated, "Now if you will hand Paris over, I might let you leave unharmed."

Jim felt Paris tense against him as he shook his head, "No I will not hand him over to someone like you who gets off with torturing people."

Maur smiled nodding, "As you wish." Maur raised the gun preparing to shoot.

Right before he fired, Willie shouted at them, "Get down!"

Jim pulling Paris to the ground heard a gun going off before Maur was struck with the bullet falling to the ground dead. Willie and Barney came out from around the car making sure he was dead before coming over to Jim and Paris. Paris smiled up at his team as they helped him into Jim's car.

"The others are still in the warehouse." Paris told them.

Jim looked to Willie and Barney, "Take them into town and make sure they are handed over to the right authorities. I'm going take Paris back to my place, and see that he's taken care of."

Both men nodded before heading into the warehouse. Jim on the other hand got Paris into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat and heading for his place. Paris glad to be around friends laid his head back and shut his eyes. Knowing he was probably tired and that the drug was still in his system, Jim allowed him to go to sleep. Getting him home, Jim hated to wake him but knew he needed to get him into the house. Feeling someone shaking him; Paris slowly opened his eyes spotting Jim smiling.

"We are home, but you need to help me get into the house." Jim stated opening the door for him.

Paris nodded reaching out to take Jim's hand as he was pulled from the car. Putting his arm around his shoulder, Jim held onto Paris waist as they made their way into the house. Getting him into the room that Paris was going to occupy, Jim sat him on the edge of the bed before pulling out some comfortable clothes he could change into. Handing them to Paris, Jim found that Paris was still having a little trouble concentrating so he helped the man get changed before making him comfortable in bed. Paris smiling his thanks to Jim soon drifted off to sleep becoming warm under the covers.

Jim stayed with Paris for a few minutes before heading into the other room, the syringe of morphine in his hand. Hearing the door opening, Jim looked up smiling as Willie and Barney entered the room.

"It's been taken care of." Willie stated.

Barney asked, "How's Paris?"

"Resting at the moment, but for how long I don't know." Jim stated showing them the syringe, "He states he was injected with this a few times each day."

"What is it?" Willie asked.

"A high dose of pure morphine." Jim replied.

Barney sighed, "That means they wanted him to suffer or make him a drug addict."

"Maybe it was both, however we all know Paris is strong and he wouldn't get addicted to this stuff." Willie stated.

"Your right Willie, however he will begin to suffer when it starts going out of his system." Jim stated.

Barney shook his head, "We can't just let the man suffer like that."

"I have heard there is a way to keep injecting the victim with it, but lower the dosage each time." Willie pointed out.

"But we only have a certain amount here and what if we need more than what we have?" Barney questioned.

Jim was about to say something, but was stopped by Paris voice, "I don't want any more of that stuff in me."

The three guys turned around spotting Paris leaning up against the door frame, his face drained of any color. Willie came over to him, placing his arm around his waist before helping Paris over to the nearest chair.

Jim came over to him, "Paris, you need it to help you with the withdrawal."

Paris shuddered, "No Jim, I can't stand anymore. I hate the way it makes me feel."

"What do you suggest then?" Barney asked.

"I plan to go cold turkey." Paris replied.

Jim shook his head, "You can't be serious Paris, that's dangerous."

"Please Jim, that's the only way I want it." Paris pleaded looking up at Jim.

Jim nodded, "Alright, then we will make sure you're not alone. No matter how hard it becomes or how long it takes."

"Thanks Jim." Paris smiled.

Barney came to his side, "OK let's get you back into bed. You should be resting up, the days are going get rough after a while."

Paris nodded starting to get up but found his legs and arms not working for him. Willie and Barney eased him out of the chair and helped him into the bedroom getting him to lie back down. A few days passed as Paris was able to sleep most of the time and rest, however Jim knew the worst had yet to come. Another day passed before Jim and the others started to noticed the signs of cold turkey appearing. It started with Paris starting to become anxious beginning to walk around the house or sitting on the couch. Jim fixed a few sandwiches getting Paris to eat some before a few hours later, Paris ended up showing another symptom. Willie and Barney were sitting in the living room when Paris had came in, his whole body shaking.

"Paris!' Willie jumped up becoming alarmed at his friends condition.

Hearing his name, Paris looked up holding his arms around his body, "Cold. So cold."

Barney grabbing a blanket wrapped it around him before they helped him to the couch. Paris clutched at the blanket for its warmth, but it didn't seem to be helping as he could hear his teeth chattering in his ears. Looking up to Barney and Willie, Paris tried to remain strong, but knew it was only beginning. Going to grab Paris some water, Willie came back handing him the glass. Paris took it trying to drink it but found his hand shaking causing most of it to go onto the floor.

Barney went grabbing a towel wiping it up, "Don't worry, it's just a little water."

Paris nodded pulling the blanket closer to him, "Where's...Jim?"

"He went into town, get some food. He should be back shortly." Willie replied.

Barney looked to Paris, "Maybe you should go back to bed get some rest."

Paris shook his head trying to get his shaking under control, "No...let me stay for a little bit."

Willie and Barney exchanged looks but kept quiet knowing Jim was probably the only one to get him rest. It was another hour before Jim returned bringing the grocery's into the house heading for the kitchen. Willie and Barney went to help him, leaving Paris to stay on the couch. Wanting to help as well Paris stood up willing his body to move. Getting halfway there, Paris started feeling a sense of vertigo. Grabbing onto the closest furniture, Paris tried to sit back down but missed the chair completely landing onto the floor. Jim hearing the thump came into the room finding Paris trying to get off the floor.

"Paris, are you alright?" Jim asked helping him to his feet.

Finding his stomach turning, Paris didn't want to speak in fear that it would turn against him. Jim seemed to notice Paris face, placing his arm around Paris waist dragging him towards the bathroom. Entering into the bathroom, Jim had just enough time to get Paris in front of the toilet before the man dropped to his knees losing everything he had in his stomach. Getting everything out of his stomach, Paris moved away from the toilet spent. Jim noticing he was starting to fall, reached out for Paris grabbing him under his arms. Getting him to his feet, Jim held Paris while he cleaned out his mouth. Once done, Paris allowed Jim to lead him back to his bed, helping him lay down once more.

Noticing Paris was shivering, Jim placed a blanket over him before leaving the room. Going into the kitchen, Jim found the rest of the grocerys had been put away. Barney and Willie were sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Pouring himself a cup, Jim sat down as well.

"How is he Jim?" Willie asked.

Jim shook his head, "I don't know Willie. He's starting to get sick and he's still shivering."

"It's just starting Jim, you know he's going to get worse." Barney pointed out.

"I know, it's going be a long night." Jim sighed.

Hearing a cries coming from the other room, all three men jumped up rushing into Paris room noticing the covers were off the bed. Paris was laying in bed his hands clenching the sheets. Realizing how tight his muscles looked, Jim came over sitting on the edge before starting to massage the muscles in Paris arm. Willie and Barney came over helping to massage his muscles in his legs and other arm. After a while Paris's muscles seem to relax before Paris found himself trying to rush to the bathroom to throw up once again. Jim rushed after him, making sure to hold him up so that Paris didn't fall head first into the toilet. Starting to feel heat coming off of him, Jim realized Paris was beginning to get a fever.

"Willie! Barney!" Jim yelled as both men came running, "Get some ice water to put into a bowl. Also grab some of those washrags while I get Paris back to the bed. He's starting to get a fever and it's already high enough as it is."

Both men nodded running to do as they were told. Jim waited until Paris had emptied his stomach into the toilet before he helped him to his feet. Paris grabbed onto Jim feeling the fever on him as well as his muscles aching. Knowing it was probably just going to get worse, Paris wasn't sure how much more he could handle. Knowing Jim and the others were there for him, Paris allowed Jim to get him back to the bed for the third time. Noticing Paris shirt was wet with sweat, Jim pulled it off of him allowing him to lay in bed without it. Willie and Barney entered the room shortly, one carrying a bowl of ice water while the other had a arm full of rags. Placing them onto the table beside the bed, they waited to see how else they could help. Putting a rag into the ice water, Jim rang it out before placing it onto Paris's forehead.

Paris jerked away at the touch but was soothed by Jim's voice, "It's alright Paris, it's only me."

Willie approached the bed, "Why don't you go to bed, get some sleep Jim. We can take turns watching over him tonight. Maybe by morning he will be over this."

Jim sighed, "Alright, I'll take second shift."

Barney agreed, "I will go after you."

Willie nodded watching Jim and Barney both leave the room to get some sleep. Looking at his clock, Willie noticed it was not even close to 9. Knowing it was going to be a long night, Willie pulled a chair over to the bed, wiping the sweat from Paris's forehead. Noticing his friends face was in a grimace, Willie wished he could take the pain away. Getting up and walking around, Willie grabbed a book flipping through the pages unable to really get into it. Hearing some groaning, Willie's head shot up noticing Paris curled up on the bed.

"Paris, what's wrong?" Willie asked not sure if Paris could really hear him.

Paris looked towards Willie through fevered eyes, "Stomach cramping...ohh." Paris curled up again as another cramp came over him.

Willie moved and sat on the bed grabbing the rag to rewet it, "I'm sorry I wish I could take it away. You will get through this, I promise you."

Paris grabbed onto the covers clinching it between his fingers. Willie tried rubbing his back and wiping the sweat off of him, but Paris could only groan. Trying to tell him to relax, it was only after a hours of Paris groaning was able to fall back to sleep. Willie noticing it was after one and that he was tired decided to wake Jim up to take his place. Jim getting up smiled telling Willie to go to bed, went to sit beside Paris. Removing the rag, Jim felt Pairs forehead noticing the fever was still high but not as before. Wiping his face and neck, Jim grabbed a fresh rag to place on his forehead. Paris starting to awaken felt his muscles tighten along with his stomach cramping. Crying out, Paris grabbed onto the covers squeezing them until his knuckles turned white.

Jim realizing this moved over looking to Paris, "I'm right here Paris."

Paris looked over to Jim, "It hurts Jim..."

"I know." Jim stated.

Getting onto the bed, Jim began trying to massage Paris muscles feeling how tense they were hoping soon Paris would be over this. Paris let out a sigh feeling his muscles relaxing but soon curled in on himself again as the cramps started up. Jim reached for Paris hand letting him squeeze it when the cramps seemed to be at their worst. Remembering somethings about cold turkey, Jim knew cramps were usually the last effect to show up before the person was free. Assuring Paris it wouldn't be much longer, Jim could only sit there and rub Paris back and making sure his muscles stayed relaxed. As a few hours passed it seemed that the cramps were starting to lessen but the fever remained. Placing a few cold rags on Paris forehead and around his arms, Jim hoped it would help break it. Soon noticing Paris resting much easier, Jim realized it was also time for Barney to take over the next shift. Waking him up, Jim went back to sleep while Barney came into the room. Finding Paris sleeping soundly, Barney removed the rags replacing them with wet ones. Sitting there for a few hours, Barney wonders if Paris sleeping was a good thing or not.

However Paris soon awoke feeling the urge to use the bathroom. Trying to get up, Barney eased him back down, "No stay there Paris, you shouldn't be moving around."

Paris looked at him, "I need to relieve myself."

Barney nodded helping Paris slowly to his feet. Getting him into the bathroom, Barney was glad to find that Paris was able to stand on his own while he relieved himself. Once he was done, Barney helped Paris back to the bed letting him lay down. Reaching out to touch Paris forehead, Barney was relieved when he felt no fever. Looking at Paris eyes, Barney noticed they looked clear and free of fever.

"Paris how are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in days." Paris smiled moving some, "Still sore though."

"That's normal, it seems you have survived cold turkey."

Paris nodded, "Where are the others?"

"Resting at the moment. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you up in a few hours when its time for breakfast."

Paris nodded falling into a nice deep sleep, the first he's had since before he was captured. Figuring Paris was out of the woods, Barney was able to leave him while he decided to clean up the kitchen a little bit until Willie and Jim awoke. Explaining that Paris's fever was broke, both men was glad to hear it as they began fixing some coffee and breakfast. Paris awoke moving to sit up on the bed glad he didn't feel any nausous or any other symptoms. Realizing he was over it, Paris felt his stomach growling as the smell of food entered his nose. Slowly getting up, Paris walked towards the kitchen managing to get there without falling or having to hold on even though his body was sore some. Sititng at the table, he smiled at the three guys.

"How you feeling?" Jim asked giving him some toast not sure how much his stomach could handle.

"Much better, thanks to all of you." Paris smiled beginning to eat the toast.

Willie smiled, "We are just glad that your much better and that the morphine is out of your system."

"Yes you were a strong man in going through that." Barney stated.

Paris shook his head, "I couldn't have did it without you three."

"That's what partners are for Paris." Jim stated, "We are a team and nothing will ever tear us apart."

The End


End file.
